Plan
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Se dice que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, pues ahora Kakashi será victima de aquel dicho


**Plan**

_Kakashi: _pensamiento

Siempre se ha sabido que una de las cosas que más identifica al legendario sharingan Kakashi es su tendencia a parecer que todo lo toma a la ligera o nada le importa, sin embargo desde hace dos meses ese no ha sido el caso.

-¡¡Kakashi-kun!!-

Al momento que Kakashi escucho aquella voz solo dio un suspiro de resignación, para a los pocos segundos encontrarse en el suelo siendo presa de un fuerte abrazo, el cual provenía de una persona la cual tenía su cabello de color rubio – Ino - diciendo con voz cansada mientras se ponía de pie junto a la rubia que no lo soltaba – ya te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso.

Por su parte la rubia lo miró por unos segundos como si no comprendiera lo que digiera, retomando nuevamente su abrazo mientras ponía su rostro cariñosamente en el pecho del jonin – no sé a qué te refieres kakashi-kun.

-_Diablos_- dando un suspiro, para hacer una rápida sucesión de sellos y desapareciendo a los pocos segundos dejando a una confundida ninja.

Pocos segundos después el famoso ninja se encontraba enfrente de la casa de una persona muy conocida para él, mientras tenía el ceño fruncido – _¡demonios! ¡No puedo creer que haya tenido que usar una de las técnicas de mis sensei para escaparme de una chunin!_ – Tanto estaba metido en su mente que no se dio cuenta como su ex –alumna se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la que se había detenido, mirándolo curiosamente.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? – Logrando que el ninja mayor saliera de su auto reprimenda mental - ¿Qué hace aquí?

Kakashi por su parte puso la expresión más solemne que pudo encontrar, para luego poner sus mano sobre la joven Sakura, la cual se veía aún mas confundida por su gesto – Sakura, necesito que me ayudes –

Sakura lo miró por unos segundos, para luego dibujar una ligera sonrisa – es Ino, no es así –riéndose levemente al ver como el otro ninja asentía.

-A mi no me parece gracioso-

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, debes admitir que verte escapar de Ino siempre que se te acerca es bastante divertido – riéndose un poco más al ver como Kakashi solo fruncía el ceño – de acuerdo, no me seguiré riendo, pero exactamente en qué quieres que te ayude.

-Quiero que pretendas ser mi novia – diciendo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que nadie digiera nada, hasta el mismo sonido del viento se escuchaba por el silencio que pasaba entre los dos - ¡Debes estar bromeando¡ - sin embargo al ver su único ojo se dio cuenta que ese no era el caso – oh dios.

-Por favor Sakura-chan eres la única en la que puedo confiar –

Sakura lo miró por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente dio un ligero suspiro – de acuerdo – levantando la mano en señal de alto al ver como Kakashi empezaba a alegrarse – pero a cambio quiero que de vez en cuando me ayudes con mis labores en el hospital, a lo que Kakashi asintió rápidamente.

-Gracias Sakura-chan _al fin podré deshacerme de Ino_ – despareciendo en una pequeña nube de polvo.

Al día siguiente Kakashi se volvía a encontrar en los brazos de Ino, solo que esta vez esta era empujada fuertemente por Sakura – ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que haces Sakura?!

-Lo más normal del mundo Ino- notando la expresión de confunción de la rubia – después de todo no puedo permitir que estés acosando a mi novio, ¿no Kakashi-kun? – recibiendo una sonrisa por el ojos del jonin, para luego abrazarlo cariñosamente.

-¿Desde cuándo son novios?- viendo a la formada pareja con escepticismo.

-Desde ayer, así que es mejor que te alejes de él si sabes lo que te conviene- Ino solo respondió dándose media vuelta dejando la pregunta sin responder.

La misma situación se repitió por varios días, hasta que Ino ya había tenido suficiente – te voy a ser sincera Sakura, no me creo esa tontería de que son novios, y una de las razones es que les he seguido y ninguna vez los he visto que siquiera se den un beso.

-¿Nos dejarás en paz si nos besamos frente a ti? – viendo como la otra mujer solo asentía – de acuerdo – poniéndose rápidamente en frente del jonin y sorprendiéndolo mientras que lo besaba encima de su máscara – Satisfecha – no dándole tiempo de responder mientras se llevaba de la mano a un sorprendido Kakashi.

-_Que ha sido eso, porque mi corazón se aceleró cuando me besó, acaso me estoy enamorando de mi ex-alumna_ – esas eran las preguntas que rondaban la cabeza del confundido jonin –em Sakura me acabo de acordar de que tengo que hacer algo importante, no te importa si te dejo, ¿no?

-Para nada Kakashi-sensei – viendo como este se daba media vuelta alejándose rápidamente de ella.

Pasó una semana desde que Sakura había visto a Kakashi, para encontrarlo en la sala de su casa luego de volver de uno de sus turnos en el hospital – Kakashi-sensei.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que decirte, por favor toma asiento a mi lado – viendo como la joven hacía lo que le había dicho mirándolo expectante – sakura desde que me bésate me he dado cuenta que tengo sentimientos hacia ti, y no fue de la noche a la mañana, si no que esta semana que no nos vimos me puse a pensar sobre lo que hemos pasado juntos y me di cuenta de que te empecé a ver en otra luz desde que cumpliste diecinueve siendo de ahí el punto donde mis sentimientos empezaron a crecer sin darme cuenta, bueno eso fue hasta el beso 

que me diste, lo que quiero decir Sakura es que – tomando un poco de aire – es que me he dado cuenta que te amo.

Sakura solo se le quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que una gentil sonrisa se formó en su rostro, poniendo su mano gentilmente en el rostro del otro ninja - yo también te amo Kakashi, y desde hace mucho – acercándose lentamente mientras le bajaba su máscara para empezar a besarse.

Al otro día en un bar en la noche, dos jóvenes de veintitrés años se encontraban conversando animadamente – y eso fue lo que sucedió.

-guay, nunca pensé que te resultaría, pero dime ¿cómo sabías que iba a acudir a ti?-

-Bueno, después de todo soy la mujer con la que se relaciona más, era lógico – sonriendo ampliamente ante su triunfo.

-Te felicito Sakura, tu plan fue perfecto –

-Lo sé, ahora si me disculpas Kakashi-kun debe estarme esperando – levantándose de su mesa sintiéndose impaciente de encontrarse con su novio.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
